At retail outlets, customers often wait to order items and to pay for ordered items and services. This is true even at restaurants where there may be a line at a point of sale terminal, a long wait time at a table to order and for staff to return with a check and then to return with proper change or a bankcard used to pay. Long wait times to order can set the tone for a bad retail experience. Further, despite the quality of the retail experience up to the point of payment, customers are often left with a bad experience in their minds when the final payment portion of their experience is negative.